


In the Cards (The Tarot Murders)

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Murder, Serial Killers, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate that they’re calling this <i>The Tarot Murders</i>...,” Danny mumbled under his breath as he watched the scene and listened to the reporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cards (The Tarot Murders)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> This was written for the [In the Cards weekend challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/244200.html) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=haldoor)[haldoor](http://www.livejournal.com/users/haldoor/)'s birthday challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)
> 
> [More information about The Hierophant tarot card](http://tarotreadingpsychic.com/tarot-card-meanings-hierophant-meaning/).

“We got a break!” Kono yelled as she raced out of her office to the computer table to bring up the live breaking news coverage. The rest of the team joined her around the table. “I got a call about this from a CI about three minutes ago. Another religious leader taken in broad daylight. On Maui this time.”

“I hate that they’re calling this _The Tarot Murders_...,” Danny mumbled under his breath as he watched the scene and listened to the reporter.

_“Witnesses say the Priest who was taken had just returned from a ceremony on Oahu before two masked men grabbed him from a van parked near his home. Left on the ground with his belongings were two cards. One from a tarot deck and one from a regular playing deck.”_

“Kono, I need you to call MPD and tell...offer our services to them,” Steve said as he turned to go back to his office “They will no doubt know what we’ve been dealing with.”

“Where are you going?” Danny asked.

“I’m sure the Governor is going to want to know about this if he doesn’t already know,” Steve replied. “Need to make sure I’m ready.”

“Wait, Steve,” Chin said as he was alerted to a message coming through on their private server. He pulled up the message and read it. “This is new...,” Chin said as he scanned and opened the attachment. “Copies of the cards. The Hierophant and Seven of Clubs.”

“We know from the past victims that the tarot card tells us the type of victim and the other card tells us the time frame.” Steve said.

“The question now is do we have seven hours or seven days?” Danny asked.


End file.
